


The Ultimate Betrayal

by SweetlySinisterScribbler



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySinisterScribbler/pseuds/SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: What if Aelin never got saved from Maeve - if Rowan and the others couldn't find her before the war? What if someone from her past was aiming to steal what's rightfully hers? Would Aelin return in time to seal her fate or will everything she worked for come crashing down in front on everyone? One-Shot. Rated T for safety.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 3





	The Ultimate Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Been a while since I wrote anything for this series, but it seems like you're enjoying "When A Queen Claims Her King" so yay! This is a long time coming story and I'm so sorry for it taking this long. I was hoping to have a co-writer on this one and I had one lined up who just ghosted and then real life happened, but it's happening now! I don't know why this came to my head, but it did so you all get a story! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> S.S.S.

Third Person POV

The war was over and most everyone in the palace was happy and celebrating. They were toasting to the deaths of Maeve and Erawan even though no one knew how Maeve died. They found her and she had been burned to hell, but the only person who could've done it was still missing.

Yes. Missing.

The King of Terrasen and his friends and closest allies were unable to celebrate due to the fact that the Queen was still missing. Rowan had taken his allies to search for her more times than he could count, but they always came up short. They would catch Maeve's scent, but by the time they got there, the scent would be gone. Eventually they had to stop searching and prepare for Maeve's armies – nothing more they could do for their lost queen.

They stood up by the throne and watched as all the allies Aelin had gotten them celebrated the end. None seemed to even notice her absence – something that irked her friends. How do you not notice the one light in the room? How can you look over the one person who should be sitting on that throne?

Some had argues that he was the King and the throne was his, but to him it would always belong to the Queen. He wouldn't dare sit on there as she was the one fighting for it. For her, he would protect it. When they finally brought her home, she would walk up the stairs and take her seat. No longer would anyone look her over or believe her to be too young for it. For her, the group surrounds the throne and await their Queen.

When the door burst open, everyone froze. They all looked in hopes of seeing the former assassin, but their hopes were diminished when a nurse came running forward. Further and further she ran until she stood before the king, breathless from the run and the information. Everyone so focused on this, that they didn't notice one person sneaking in and around the group – taking a spot by his son.

"Your Majesty!" She yelled, falling to her knees in front of him. He ran down and helped her up, knowing his wife would be disappointed if he left her on them.

"Slow down, breathe, and then say what you must, but calm yourself first." He told her.

In and out she breathed a couple times, "The Queen is in the infirmary. She had a serious injury to her abdomen from being penetrated by a blade, but we were able to stitch it up."

The room went silent. No one could believe she was there.

' _Is it her?'_ The silver haired man thought as another nurse came running into the room. She went in front of the group and spoke to the entire room of people.

"We are mistaken. The Queen is in the infirmary, but her wounds proved to be too much. She and her unborn infant passed away just minutes ago." She announced to everyone, tears pricking her eyes.

No one could speak and the silver-haired man fell to his knees. How did he not feel it? Their bond sends signals when the other is in major pain or dies. She can't be dead.

The nurse who made the announcement went to him and knelt in front of him. "The Queen asked me to put Faebane in her. She knew she and her little one wouldn't make it. She didn't want you to feel that pain – she wanted it to be easy on you this time."

The world began spinning as Rowan and Aedion fell to their knees, the others in the group comforting each other in this upsetting time. All around the room cries and sobs could be heard from people – even Rolfe shed some tears. The un-killable assassin has passed away.

With everyone focusing on the newly gained information, no one bothered a glance at the figure dressed in black making their way down the aisle. They went past the Ilias and even passed the tight-nit group without anyone thinking anything strange. The mystery person stopped in front of the throne before taking a seat in it. This drew attention.

"Why are you in the Queen's seat?" One person yelled, making everyone look. The tight nit group of friends looked at him with tears on their faces, the King of Adarlan going off.

"That seat belongs to the Queen of Terrasen -"

"And the queen is here" the male voice said as a female made her way up. She sat on his lap and kissed him quickly before glaring at all watching them. "Queen Arianne of Terrasen is here and ready to take her place on the throne". A young boy, no older than 5, ran up to them and called the woman mommy.

Anger quickly filled all in the room. The disrespect to the memory of the late queen was something they couldn't get over.

"This is all my fault" the man, Gavriel, muttered.

"No it isn't. It's mine. If I had been a better protector to her then she'd still be here" his son Aedion said.

"You don't get it" the older man said, speaking loudly and walking to the front of the group. "The Queen was in the war, at the end. I saw her and she saw me. There was a blade coming my way and she saw it before I ever sensed it. She jumped in front of me and took the hit, killing the man as if he didn't just penetrate her gut with a blade. She went down after that and never got up. I got the queen killed!" He yelled out, drawing gasps. No one saw the doors open.

"Stop being so damn dramatic Gavriel. We all know I'm not gonna die until I want to. And to you, asshole on MY throne! You better get off before I fuck you up!" A very angry voice yelled while walking down the aisle.

All eyes turned to see the Queen, in her ripped up clothing, making her way up to the throne. Even when she was injured and off death's door, she looked like death incarnate. The dried blood on her only making her seem more dangerous.

The man on the throne laughed, but was cut short when she grabbed him by the throat and threw him down the stairs. She laughed in the faces of the wife and son, mocking their attempt to take her throne. Turning back to the man, a death glare took place on her face.

"You let me believe you were dead for over 10 years because you got to fucking profit off my name, because you got paid for faking your death and getting me sent to Endovier, Samwell! You let me live with guilt that I wasn't enough to save you because you wanted a better life than you deserved. I mean, really? Sneaking into my hospital room to poison me to try and take my throne? Don't make me laugh." She said.

Circling him like a predator studying their meal, she watched him squirm. "What was in the syringe you used?" She asked him.

He spat in her direction and got punched in the head by her husband.

"If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine. You can just show me." She said going behind him. The confused looks on people's faces soon turned to shock as she grabbed his head and pulled it to the side, injecting the syringe into his neck and emptying its contents.

He had begun to convulse. His body shaking more and more, faster and faster. His breathing became shallower and he began to turn blue as he reached out for people to help. No one went to his aid. They just watched as he struggled until he eventually stopped. No more breaths left his body as he lied there. His wife cried and tried to call the Queen a bitch, but stopped when Aelin turned her way.

"Say the words you want to. Do it and you'll be next. You try to use my death as an opportunity to hijack my throne – I'll kill you right here."

The woman screamed and dragged the boy out of the room. Everyone else in there stood shocked, not at the death of the man, but the woman standing there. She whistled and a new man, Vaughn, came into the building. Aelin took her seat on the throne, not yet focusing on her friends, as Vaughn came up and put her crown on her head.

Her friends smiled and their eyes lit up.

"The nurse spoke the truth. Yes I was in the infirmary due to a wound I got defending my uncle Gavriel and yes I am healing from it perfectly fine. But most importantly, I am carrying the heir to the throne of Terrasen and she and I are both perfectly fine."

No one could breathe. The Queen is alive and pregnant. She's okay and the baby will live.

The celebration started up again and she was tugged on her arm. Standing up, she let Rowan pull her into his arms, holding tightly and carefully. He took in her scent as he put a hand on her stomach. Meeting her eyes, he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

A promise that he would be there forever.

A promise that their child would never be alone.

A promise that he would love her until the world stopped turning.

A silent, eternal promise to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Did you hate it? Did you like it? This is a one-shot, so there will not be any sequels, but I really hope you enjoyed it. This has taken so long to write and I'm so happy that it's finally here. So please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> I'll see you all in the next story!
> 
> S.S.S.


End file.
